


Kim Himchan and his Verdammt Thighs

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Image, Fluff, M/M, Recovery, With a little bit of sexy times, all of the fluff, and mention of sexy times, but not a whole lot of actual sexy time things, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan comes home ready for some attention, which Jongup readily provides. Besides, Himchan is much more fun than studying German anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim Himchan and his Verdammt Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I have a thing for thighs... Especially Kim Himchan's thighs  
> Also Moon Jongup's thighs but we'll have to focus on that later  
> Let me know what you think!

It wasn’t unusual for Himchan to come home near the end of the semester and find Jongup sprawled across the living room floor, one of his textbooks lying open on his chest while he blatantly avoided studying. He liked to pause in the doorway, appreciate the angle of Jongup’s jaw and the shadows that the light made on his face, the strip of smooth skin revealed along his abdomen, the wide expanse of Jongup’s shoulders. His body showed all the hours he put in dancing and working out in hopes of joining a dance crew somewhere and making a career out of his passion. Jongup was smart but he didn’t understand how the required classes, like German and Pre-calculus and Intro to Korean Literature, were getting him anywhere closer to his dream. They ate valuable time that he could spend doing  _ literally anything else.  _

The elder encouraged him to press on (“just a few more weeks”), that he would soon reap the benefits of his studies with a high GPA and a few months off. Jongup would begrudgingly nod, beg a kiss or two, then re-open his book while Himchan spread out his own study materials on the couch a few feet away. Himchan always finished first, closing his books and moving onto the floor to lay his head in Jongup’s lap. He’d scroll through SNS or listen to music, enjoying the intimacy of silently being together. Himchan always noticed, as Jongup tired of his studies as well, hands stroking the back of his neck and carding through his hair. Jongup would lay his palm flat on Himchan’s chest, feeling the elder’s heat and his heartbeat through the fabric of his clothes. It wasn’t long then that Jongup would close his books and Himchan would drag them both to bed, stripping them out of their clothes for sloppy kissing and slow sex. 

Today, though, Himchan was needy. He saw Jongup spread out for him like a feast amid a famine and all thoughts of his music theory compositions fell away. Instead, he decided, he was going to strip Jongup out of his clothes and kiss every inch of the dancer’s perfect body. 

Dropping his jacket and bag on the sofa like usual, Himchan lowered himself onto Jongup. He plucked his boyfriend’s phone out of his hand, folding up the German textbook and tossing aside to command Jongup’s full attention.

“Honey, I’m home.” He teased, touching his lips to the freckle on Jongup’s nose and drawing a laugh from him.

“I see that. Aegi, I have an exam tomorrow.” Himchan knew how nervous Jongup was, not just because the younger had been pouring over the material every waking hour for the past few days, but because he could feel the tension eating at Jongup’s entire body. 

“And you’ll do great. You’ve studied more than enough, Uppie.” Himchan purred, lips moving along the angles of Jongup’s jaw. “You need to relax.”

“Mmmm, you mean you need some attention? I’ve been ignoring you too much the past few days?” 

As soon as Himchan nuzzled his nose against Jongup’s shoulder, the younger could tell exactly what he was after. Himchan was easily starved for affection, like a man with an endless appetite for the saccharine pleasures of a relationship. After just a few months into their relationship, Jongup was able to gauge when Himchan felt neglected, could even enumerate the signs. Himchan would throw strong arms around Jongup’s waist from the back while he cooked or brushed his teeth. He would play with Jongup’s hair, find every possible way to rub his body against Jongup’s, place kisses to his nose and his temples and right below his ears-- anywhere but Jongup’s lips. These days always ended in as many rounds of slow, sweet sex as the both of them could take before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

“You’re busy, it’s almost the end of the semester. I just want to help you relax.” Himchan insisted, knowing fully well that this was serving his needs as much as Jongup’s. “And don’t ‘Aegi’ me. It’s too cute.”

“You’re too cute.” Jongup fired back as Himchan’s hands slid up his shirt. “I need a cute nickname for my cute boyfriend.”

“Yah, shut up and kiss me.”

Soft lips obliged him and soft hands moved to his hips, Jongup’s thumbs diving under the waistband of his tight jeans. 

“I don’t tell you enough how much I love your body.” Himchan sighed, pressing their foreheads together as Jongup’s fingers tugged the hem of his sweater to reveal his soft, smooth torso. 

The elder talked constantly about losing weight when they were first together, only letting Jongup see him shirtless on a few occasions. Slowly, gradually, Jongup assured him that he liked the soft belly, pliant under his finger and his lips when he was allowed to explore Himchan’s body. He pushed the issue on those first mornings when he woke up tangled in Himchan’s arms, when they’d made love and fallen asleep only for Himchan to have pulled on a t shirt in the middle of the night. Jongup almost always woke up first, sliding down his lover’s body and nestling himself between Himchan’s legs. If the elder allowed him to strip off the t shirt, Jongup continued initiating another round of something soft and sweet-- usually a blow job, on occasion the slow sex that they had yet to appreciate in the frenzied stages of their relationship. If not, during the times that Himchan pushed Jongup’s hands back to his hips or tugged the shirt over his tummy, Jongup would slide up Himchan’s body to connect their lips once again. Then he would complain about feeling dirty or being too warm, biting at Himchan’s neck until the elder relented to shower with him.

Himchan had quickly learned he was powerless to deny Jongup the parts of his body he was self-conscious about, and that the attentiveness his lover showed left him feeling a tiny bit better. He had resigned himself to embracing Jongup’s way of dispelling his insecurities, however blatant the younger was.

“Tell me again,” Himchan responded, pulling away to discard the sweater and tugging Jongup’s t-shirt off as well. 

“I love your eyes and your smile, your cheekbones,” he began, sitting up and coaxing Himchan to sit on his thighs. 

“I love your hair, especially the noises you make when I pull it. I love your shoulders, your collarbones. I didn’t realize collarbones could be sexy until I met you.

“I love your stomach, I love how soft and smooth your skin is. I love how it feels against my lips. I love how you let me show you how much I love it even though I know you don’t. I love that you trust me like that.”

Jongup leaned forward to kiss either side of Himchan’s nose, where tears had fallen many times when Jongup had spelled out all the things he cherished, all the places he wanted to explore. There were no tears today. Today was a good day.

“I love your cheeks when they’re soft too. I love how your smile is sweeter and softer, and how your chin is square and perfect for kisses.”

“You already talked about my smile,” Himchan pointed out, biting his lip. 

“Mmm, that’s because I love it a lot. I love your thighs, you know how much I love your thighs. I love that they’re bigger than my hands so I can squeeze them when we kiss. I love grabbing handfuls of your ass when you sit on my lap like this. I love your ass too, almost as much as I love your thighs.

“I love how you swat my hands away like you don’t like it when you’re cooking or something, or when we’re out at the bars. I love how I know how much you secretly like it, I love how you will put my hands on your hips when we’re having sex because you know I’ll grab your ass.” Himchan blushed at that, not knowing Jongup had noticed. In all honesty, he hadn’t really noticed he was doing it. 

“I love your cock, especially when you wear those tight jeans, the ones that are ripped down the front. I love the noises you make when I touch you and when I suck you off. I love when you pull my hair,”

“Enough, I don’t need to hear anymore.” Himchan pressed closer, pressed his lips to Jongup’s when the younger tried to continue. “You’ve made love to me with words. What I need now is the real thing.”

Jongup shifted Himchan off his lap, moving to his knees so he could lift the other more easily. He slid his hands up the backs of Himchan’s thighs, wrapping the older’s legs around his waist and lifting him up. Himchan dropped his head against Jongup’s shoulder, sucking a bruise on top of Jongup’s collarbone (because if they were talking about collarbones, Moon Jongup had some sexy collarbones) as he silently appreciated the two hands firmly gripping his ass. And just like always, whenever Himchan asked for something, Jongup laid him in their bed and made love to him for what was probably the thousandth time, each time better than the next. 

As they laid together, drifting off to sleep, Jongup continued. 

“I love your hands and your fingers, when you touch me, when we hold hands. I love your arms, when you work out with me and I get to ogle you. I love your hugs, the way you hold me. I love watching movies with you in my lap. I love when you let me use your thigh as pillow, when we go out to the lake or when we’re laying in the grass. I love you kisses, your lips-- oh god your tongue. I love your nose, when you’re being cute and I kiss it, or when you’re tired. I love when you’re sleepy, in the mornings and late at night, when you’re clingy and you just want me to kiss your forehead and hold you while you wake up. I love how you’re not grumpy before your coffee in the morning, you’re just lethargic. I love when you try and communicate with just hums and grunts because you’re not awake enough. 

“I love…

“I love…

“I love..."

**Author's Note:**

> Moon Jongup and Kim Himchan make me feel all of the things.


End file.
